A bag contains $11$ red jelly beans, $10$ green jelly beans, and $11$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
Answer: There are $11 + 10 + 11 = 32$ jelly beans in the bag. There are $11$ blue jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{11}{32}$.